pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Origin of Alice and Zinnah
Return to Danville This started with some stupid idea of Eric's. Eric: Hey, today we should sn--- Daisy: Really, Eric? Again? Every day it's the same thing!! "Let's go ahead and reverse engineer Phineas and Ferb's inventions!!" But I'm sick of it!! SICK OF IT! *snorts* Didi: You snort funny. Just before Daisy could say anything, a crash and a yell was heard from Matt's backyard. Everyone ran to see what happened there, and they found a specific winged-teenager standing on Matt Hoover's back. Alice: Bullseye!! Matt: GET OFF ME!! Alice: Whiner. Daisy: Alice? Alice: No, it's Zinnah! Didi: Alice, you're back!! Didi rushed to hug Alice, but Alice just flew a few inches off the ground so she could run right past her. Eric: What are you doing here?! Alice: I heard that you where going to reverse engineer stuff. Plus, I'm on my way to visit Mijanda. Didi: Who's Mijanda? Alice looked troubled when she asked this. Alice: I also needed to hurt a nerd while I'm in this Solar System. Matt: So you couldn't hurt Eric instead?? Eric: Are you cal-- Alice: No, I owe him my life. Matt: How do you owe him your life. Again, Alice looked troubled. Alice: Are we going to reverse engineer stuff or what? Eric: Sure come on! Matt: I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE UNTIL ALICE GETS OF ME!!! Daisy and Didi giggled. Alice casually steepped off Matt's back. Daisy: You're just sad!!! Matt: You would be if you had a teen on your back for 5 minutes... Everyone walked across Matt's backyard and jumped the fence that seperates his house and Daisy's. Didi: So, who's Mijanda? Alice again just ignored her and asked, "Is it hot on here?" Eric: We're outside, and it's summer. What did you expect? Alice just shook her head. They now jumped across the fence that is between Daisy's backyard and Eric's. Alice, with her raptor eyes, saw a British kid with green hair walking toward's Isabella's house. Her eyes grew wide as Ferb turned around and saw her. Alice: I HAVE TO GO! Daisy: What? Alice tried flying but her legs felt like lead. Eric: What's wrong? The green-haired boy started jogging towards them. Matt: Are you scared of Ferb? Ferb: Alice? It was too late. He had recognized her. She lifted her head to see dark blue eyes staring into her dark green, panicked ones. Alice: Hey? Alice wasn't sure how to respond to seeing her long lost friend. Eric: YOU KNOW FERB FLETCHER?! Alice sighed. Alice: Yes, yes I do. Too Many Questions, Too Little Time Eric: You know Ferb Fletcher? Matt: What do you mean you owe him your life? Didi: Who's Mijanda? Ferb: Is that actually you? Daisy: I'm a kabob? Alice: ENOUGH!!! Nerds, Out, Girls, Please Leave, Ferb, Please Stay Alice was furious, complete with red-hot AstroAmulet and eyes. Alice: You nerds, get outta here!! Matt: You-- Eric: But this is my backyard! Alice: OUT!!! The AstroAmulet's power forced them into Eric's house. Alice: Girls, I'd prefer if you leave. Daisy: See you later I guess. Didi: Bye. The sisters jumped over the fence into their own backyard. Alice: Ferb... The British kid was prepared to leave. Alice:...Please stay. A While to Talk Alice: I have to tell you something. Even though it's been over a year since last I saw you, I just have to say that I still like you..... Ferb:............................ Alice: But I met a guy, well, I didn't meet him, I just hadn't seen him for--you know, maybe I'm over explaining this-- Ferb: Yes...... Alice: I can't see you anymore. Ferb raised an eyebrow. Alice: I know I'm sorry, I can still see your neighbors, but not.....you. Ferb raised his other eyebrow. Alice: It's this'' stupid amulet that doesn't let me!!!!!'' Ferb: Um...... Alice: I'm confused!! I like Mateo and I like you, but this, this curse just makes me not want to see you. Ferb: If you--- Alice: I'm sorry, Ferb, I gotta leave. With that, Alice spread her wings and let a dumbfounded Ferb behind. Little did she know that a specific Oceanview Boy was spying on her.... You LITTLE--!!! Alice glided through the air, away from Matt's hiding spot. Matt: Alice likes Ferb, huh? Matt waited for a silent Ferb to slowly walk across the street, to be joined by Phineas and Isabella who were holding hands. Matt rolled his eyes. His mission was to find Alice and get his awnser, not to watch a couple of 12-year-olds go out. He ran across Eric's backyard, and jumped over the fence. Didi: Hey, Matt!! Not Didi, not now, please not now. Matt: Me no habla Español!! Didi: I don't know Spanish, Daisy's the on-- Matt: Gotta go! He ran across the back street, into a dark alley. He heard a loud sigh come a nearby Dumpster. He wrinkled his nose. The air smelled of rotten eggs and..........daisies. Matt: Yep, it's Alice. Alice let a groan. Alice: Not you.... Matt: Are you okay? Alice: No......I feel like junk.... Alice sighed again. Alice: So, I got in here, with all my crummy hopes..... The boy had never seen Alice this depressed, only mean and sarcastic. The AstroAmulet was glowing a soft, dark blue color. Alice saw him staring at it. She looked at him with the same type of blue colored eyes. Matt: I know you liked Ferb, and I--I'm sorry. Alice: It's okay--WHAT!?! Matt: Uh, uh, uh..... Alice: You know I like Ferb?!! The AstroAmulet shot from the melancholy blue to a burning-hot crismon. Matt: It-- it-- was an acciden---accident. Alice: You LITTLE---!!! Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories